


Faith

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, challenge #63 - kisses, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a kiss can convey a message, imbue the recipient with a certain feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

"So, how much do you know, sweetheart?"

Reo eased the younger teen onto his back, gingerly settling onto the mattress beside him. A finger curiously trailed along the curve of the redhead’s jaw, then pulled back, giving him some time to think. Kagami was visibly flustered by the raven’s attentions so far, and even though the way he gasped for words was incredibly cute, for clarity’s sake, he’d need to let the boy calm down.

"About what?" Taiga managed to grit out, crimson eyes staring wonderingly around the darkened quarters.

"A little this and a little that," Reo answered indulgently, hands switching to remove his own shirt, seeing as how he’d neglected to disrobe thus far. His earlier suspicions had just been confirmed. This one was a glorified angel, innocent to the wicked ways of men. Such truth energized him, but it also meant that he’d have to put in more effort than he had been expecting to tonight.

"What do you mean?"

"Don’t worry, I’ll teach you, Taiga-chan."

Mibuchi stretched out beside him, anchoring one hand on his jaw and pulling him in for a gentle kiss. It was by far kinder than the ones Kagami had bestowed on him earlier on in their date night, but eons sultrier.

Perhaps the press of their bare chests was what kindled that atmosphere, or the change in leadership, but he found his ardor rising to the surface in no time flat. Caressing the boy’s lips with his own, his hand started to wander, eventually finding a home tangled in Kagami’s two-toned locks. There too, he played a little, stroking the surprisingly soft strands between his fingers.

Taiga summarily pulled back, mumbling, “I…I think I know, now.”

"Oh, you do?" Reo laughed, the sound curt, yet airy. "Even so, I think it’s better that I show you how. Will you trust me?"

Ruby red eyes dimmed, their owner mulling the notion over.

Mibuchi distracted himself from the wait by slipping down Kagami’s chest a hare, pressing his ear against it to record the other’s heartbeat. His pulse was satisfyingly vigorous, each _thump_ loud and delivered in a steady rhythm. The raven could happily rest here for a while, drinking in that along with Taiga’s body’s warmth. More than anything else, Reo could feel safe with him, treasured even. He’d discovered how tender the boy was behind his fierce outer appearance and loathed the idea of letting him go for any reason.

Digits caressed their way into the thick of his own inky mane, drawing his attention back above. Taiga was gazing down at him now, a resolute expression etched firmly onto his features.

"Yeah, I’ll do it. If you’ll trust in me too, you know," he trailed off shyly, cheeks flushing. Despite that, he sounded convinced.

"Of course," Mibuchi abridged his reply with a dusting of his lips against the other’s mouth. "I want us to share this."

That time, he probed deeper, gliding his tongue with Taiga’s in a slick kiss, in, out, and finally back to lips sealed on lips. When they broke apart, he was certain they were both feeling the same fervor. Taking the next step might prove daunting, but ascending it together was no longer a concern.

When you had trust, you had everything.


End file.
